


I Hate You

by DreamsofAbsolution



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mental ward AU, Weird Love Hate Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsofAbsolution/pseuds/DreamsofAbsolution
Summary: The survivors of the 53rd season of Danganronpa have been decided only...this time one more person stumbles out of the rubble and when they face the world outside even she starts to breakdown at the horrible past they can't help but relive over and over. Leave it to our main guy to be there for the one he loves. No matter how twisted she may be...after all they all want everyone to wake up.





	1. Prologue: Waking Up Into Different Reality (1)

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea at around 2:00AM and started writing it around that time as well so...bear with me plz.

_Wh-where am I? What am I doing here? Why is it...so dark?"_

 

These were the thoughts that ran through the mind of the faux Ultimate Detective's mind. Yes, I say "faux Ultimate Detective" because the man known as Saihara Shuichi is not really a detective. At least...not in the real world. The 53rd season of the Mutual Killing Games known as "Danganronpa" ended abruptly bringing an end to this sick killing game once and for all.

 

The final protagonist of the series pushed his arm against the rocky material that surrounded him and eventually lifted the rubble from atop him like some sort of manhole cover. When he got out he was greeted with three more familiar faces. "Harukawa-san? Yumeno-san? Shiro...gane-san?" He froze at the sight of the latter girl. He thought he saw her get crushed alongside the Monokuma that helped her say goodbye to her creation. So, naturally he was shocked to see her out of everyone that would survive. No matter how long she stood there though, Kiibo never made it out. It was clear that Kiibo had been, without a doubt, the only one executed by his own execution. Even so, a few other things pressed on the minds of one of the other survivors. "Who decided to allow you to live?" The faux Assassin spoke. Harukawa Maki had every right to speak with such venom and hatred. After all, the only man she ever loved had been killed off as a part of the mastermind's sick "game". She hated the blue-haired cosplayer with a passion and it showed.

"Hm...that's a good question. Maybe...it was the will of the outside world?" The faux cosplayer spoke up. Her own facial expression was different from a few minutes earlier. She seemed so afraid...so...unnerved by the fact that she survived an execution she knew she wasn't supposed to survive. Her eyes wandered around nervously and only stopped for a few seconds when they landed on the black-clad boy. "I don't care now that your here and the game is over. I'll kill you with my own two hands." Even though she knew she wasn't the "Ultimate Assassin" anymore she still didn't getting her hands dirty at least one more time. She unveiled the knife she kept hidden on her person throughout the game and approached the girl swiftly. The cosplayer made a loud whimpering sound completely out of character for her. She was beyond scared. This didn't go unnoticed by Saihara who immediately found the courage to intervene.

"Maki!" He called out hastily. He held out two hands as if to signify she should stop. The assassin picked up on this as her cold eyes bore into his own. "Why are you stopping me? She killed off your beloved Akamatsu-san as well you know. She deserves to die." She tried to justify her actions, but Saihara knew why she was doing this. "Killing her won't bring Momota-kun." He spoke lowly. At the sound her former lover's name she dropped the knife she brandished which the quiet and frightened Yumeno-san rushed to pick up. She didn't want her friend to kill anymore either. Back to Harukawa, her eyes were welling up as she began to shake uncontrollably. She dropped to her knees in a very rare display of weakness as her tears stained the fictional ground they walk on. She missed his reckless optimism and idiocy more than anything.

She hated Shirogane Tsumugi more than anything as well. It was her fault she was forced to love, forced to kill, and forced to watch her first love killed. Saihara extended a hand down to the girl and held it out there until the girl had finally looked up from her tears to notice it. She knew he only wanted to help. She knew Momota was like a brother to him and that Saihara had experienced similar pain and maybe more during the game. So, she thought that she'd listen to him. After all he is Momota's sidekick. She took his hand and he lifted her up as he smiled softly at the girl. Her expression changed back slightly. She wore a pained, yet composed expression as she looked around at their surroundings. It wasn't long till everyone found the same rip in the sky. While they could have sat and speculated what it was Saihara was smart and asked the woman in charge, "Shirogane...what is that?" He asked in a hushed tone. She looked down at the ground. She was just as confused as they were, maybe even more so. "I...don't know." Was her short but informative response.

"How could you **not** know? Aren't you the one who controls everything in this world?" The quiet magician spoke up now. Once again Shirogane's response was short and to the point. "After the game was ended I lost that control." She hugged her self as she looked up at the growing rift. Shuichi spoke up once more on the matter, "Maybe...it's the will of the outside world." He spoke more as if it were a fact and not a theory. A smile played across his face. A very small chorus of confused grunts sounded out. "When we changed the hearts of the world we didn't just change their minds on ending the game. They wanted all of us to go on and live in the real world once again. They...left us with a small hope." Maki was the first to response to such an outlandish claim, "So you believe that the outside world kept us all alive and caused this rift to appear?" She questioned him. "Yeah. My bets are on this rift being our one-way ticket out of this place. What lies beyond there...is beyond me." A slightly conflicted expression crossed his features. Once again the group looked to Shirogane for answers. No response out of her. Saihara turned back towards the rift, "Well...whatever it is...I'm sure we'll be able to face it. I mean...we came all this way and shut down the biggest television series from within the game itself. That has to count for something right? So, no matter what happens as long as something, even one small thing changes in the outside world then that means...we've won. We can hold our heads high." Saihara preached as a reassurance to the group and himself.

He held onto the hand of the shaking Yumeno Himiko and she held onto the hand of the emotionally broken Harukawa Maki. Saihara extended his hand out towards Shirogane Tsumugi. She reluctantly took it into her own. She knew she didn't deserve to be accepted by him again and Saihara didn't want to accept her so easily. However, he couldn't just leave her for some reason. He'd thought that he wouldn't have needed to break their relationship off after the game. He thought they'd be dead and so did she. Though here they are holding hands and as they turn to face each other, they can't help but stare directly into the eyes of one another for, what seemed like, a long time. As the light of the world quickly began to glow brightly and engulf the group Saihara made one last move in this world. He inched his face closer to the mastermind of the game and kissed her one last time. Square on the lips. When he stood back straight up he whispered over to her..." **I hate you, Shirogane Tsumugi.** " That was the last thing he'd said to her before the real truth of the game would come to light.


	2. Prologue: Waking Up Into Different Reality (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the mastermind behind the killing games couldn't have expected this to happen. Now that the REAL truth is out all our heroes can do is lie and wait for things to happen. They can't escape and they can't call for help. Not until everyone has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Now on I plan on using a first person POV to write. That cool? Okay thanks.

_"Did we...make it out?"_ Was the the thought that had occurred to me when I regained consciousness. My eyes hand't open yet...they were shut tight in fear of seeing something I didn't want to. Like, waking up to find that I hadn't ended the games. Waking up to restarting the game again. I kept them shut for a long time until a soft touch made my eyes snap open. When I looked up familiar teal eyes stared down into my own. I'd recognize that face and hair anywhere. It was her. Both the love and hate of my life, but why was she hovering over me? Why did she look like she'd been crying, why are we both in hospital gowns, and what happened to Yumeno-san and Harukawa-san? Bah, whatever. Despite my mind being a jumbled mess of questions I still spoke, "Shirogane-san? What are you doing?" I asked her. That seemed to trigger something within her as she lifted up from the semi-hug she was giving me and turned towards the door. "It'd be best to show you." She spoke softly as she turned her back towards me and started towards the door. She motioned for me to get up and follower her with her hand. I obeyed her and got up from my "bed" and followed after the so called "cosplayer". When we got outside the door a long hall awaited us. It had a familiar aura and look as well. It kinda reminds me of a..."Mental ward."

 

"Huh?"

"A mental ward."

"What do you mean Shirogane-san?"

"Geez...aren't you suppose to have retained your talent? I said a mental ward. You know what that is right?"

 

She sounded a bit upset. Granted, I would too if I kept having to repeat such an absurd location. She kept saying it but it didn't register to me at all. A mental ward? No way am I in such a place. I mean...what reason would anybody other than somebody as twisted as Shirogane Tsumugi have for being brought here. "That's insane." I rebutted. "I know it is. Yet, the attire the long desolate hallway. There's no doubt about it. Besides, the doctors have already visited my room. They told me to find and bring any others who might have awakened along with me." Out of everything she said, that last bit really stuck out to me. "Anyone else...? Like Harukawa-san and Yumeno-san" I asked quizzically. Tsumugi nodded firmly, "Yeah...and even more." She mumbled that last bit so I didn't really catch it. I didn't question it either, I just want to find my other friends so I can have some better company around. I really don't wanna look at this...menace right now.  In silence I started over to the next door over and upon opening it I instantly realized what she meant by "anyone else". In the bed lying asleep was the "dead" Akamatsu Kaede. Tsumugi hadn't come into the room. Instead she hung back waaaaay away from the door. I had one or two ideas as to why, but I'd never say them aloud. Besides, with my best friend lying right in front of me...how could I care. Immediately upon seeing that familiar golden blonde hair, that somehow had not been tainted with blood, I broke down and rushed over to her bed. I collapsed onto the bed and watched as my tears stained the bed she slept on. I...couldn't help but cry seeing her again. Someone who I thought was long dead turned out to be alive all this time. The beeping monitor was all the evidence I needed of that.

I prayed to Atua, and every other god I could think of, that this wasn't a dream. That Akamatsu Kaede is actually still alive and will wake up any minute now. If it was a dream..well I think I'd like to stay asleep forever. Eventually, all my tears had dried away and a faint cough called me back into reality. It was Shirogane-san once more. This time she had brought two familiar faces along with her. I'd rushed over to the two girls who'd survived the killings alongside me and the menace. I almost tacked them with the force I hit them with as I embraced the two. It was so out of character for me to react like this, but I was overjoyed to see the two of them, and they were just as happy. We embraced in a group hug for awhile before Shirogane let out another cough signaling for us all to head down to our destination. We broke apart and looked over towards Shirogane-san before she started to lead us towards our designated area. Surprisingly the mental ward's layout reminded me a bit of the Ultimate Academy. I tried to shake the thought from my head but...it was so alike it made it hard to ignore. It was almost like...this was the " ** _Ultimate Mental Ward for Gifted Juveniles_** ". I shivered upon that thought. It was pretty much silence on the way from the rooms over to what can be called the cafeteria.

Eventually, we arrived to the cafeteria and waiting for our very small group were the people who had all of our answers presumably. The doctors. They silently motioned (something I'm becoming a bit too accustomed to nowadays) for us to take a seat at the nearby table. Once more I took the front charge and moved first. Shirogane-san stayed glued behind almost walking against me as we took our seats next to each other (much to my dismay and approval). Once again she wore that same scared expression she did when she realized she had escaped the killing game. Then again...even Harukawa-san seemed a bit shaken up. After all, none of this has been easy on anyone of us. It still makes no sense that the one behind it all is the most frightened of us all. She clung to me like a scared child, yet, despite my hatred for her, I didn't attempt to move her at all. I let her lean against me seeing as it made her a bit more at ease. Once it had seemed as if everyone's nerves has been at least slightly settled the doctors began the conversation.

''I take it you all are very confused about your whereabouts and about what's going on. It's a natural reaction I suppose." One of the doctors spoke as he pulled out a clipboard and began to write something down. "How are the lot of you by the way?" He asked as if he didn't know the answer himself. I was the first to respond to the rather dumb question, "As you stated before, we're all a bit nervous and confused as to what the hell is happening here. If you could so kindly explain the reason as to why we're all inside of a mental ward we'd greatly appreciate it." I spoke trying my best not to sound sarcastic or hostile. Both emotions resonated deep within me at the moment. "Ah, yes." He wrote down some more in his clipboard before continuing, "This ward was created specifically for the participants of each season of the killing games. Ever since "Team Danganronpa" began creating "Ultimate Real-Fiction" we've been using this ward as a way to monitor the progress of the selected participants and their mental stability and health."

It seemed a but surreal. A psychiatric ward created with the specific purpose of returning the scarred participants of the killing games to normal? Why would anybody go this far for the sake of entertainment. I can't imagine how the past participants must have felt when they discovered this. I understand why though...when Akamatsu-san and the others wake up they'll still remember dying. They'll question whether or not their really alive and when they find out the truth they'll attack Shirogane-san and fall into a deep despair much like we did when we found out inside the game. Just another burden we have to carry for the sake of the sick entertainment of the public. The doctor's next words snapped me out of my thoughts. "Thanks to you all. This is the last time this facility will ever be in use. Team Danagnronpa has been shutdown and with it, so has "Danganronpa"." I mentally sighed in relief. Thank god we were able to stop the games from continuing. Just hearing about that little- no _**HUGE**_ success was enough to make me overjoyed. The games are over. Never again will anyone have to experience the pain we all had to. With that the doctors stood up and began to exit. "You are all dismissed. The states of your friends are still unknown but they will wake up. When they will wake up is what we are uncertain of." That was both good and bad news. On one hand our friends aren't dead. On the other...we don't know when they'll wake up. On top of that...we'll have to explain what happened after they died when they awaken.

After the meeting we all sat around in the cafeteria in our same spots. We weren't sure what to do. We couldn't leave until everyone had awakened and we didn't know when the next participant would come back from the "dead". All we could was sit around idly in hopes of some sort of miracle. I let my thoughts wander back to the killing game and some of memories were pleasant. Others...not so much. My time training with Momota-kun. Hanging out with Akamatsu-san. Even memories of Shirogane-san came flooding back to me. After Kaede had died Tsumugi and I slowly became closer and closer. She helped me cope and was willing to be by my side. She was my emotional crutch and soon...she became my girlfriend. Did it feel right to fall in love with her the way we did? Yeah...I wouldn't regret it if she never got exposed as the mastermind. I love her so much...even now. I can't find the strength to fully reject her. I just...can't believe she'd lie to me. We had promised to be by each others side forever, but I guess...that was a lie after all. I still wish things hadn't been this way. I told her I hate her but...I don't. I really truly don't. I...could...never.

_**What ever...it's not like I can help what happens anymore...** _

__My body began to become heavy with sorrow...my eyelids shut tight all on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwowowowowie! Two bad chapters all in one day. I managed to get this done. I might go back and edit a bit tomorrow. Maybe make some changes, I think it's pretty okay though. Anyways, hopefully I'll get the next two up sometime this week.
> 
> Bias~!


End file.
